


Mouth, Neck, Lips (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Requests are open? YAY!Maybe one where person A hasn’t seen nick in a few weeks because of both their work schedules and they’re an orchestral musician and nick shows up to their concert (yay surprise), and they’re having trouble keeping their hands off each other at the after-concert party (musicians usually go to bars after gigs esp ones with food) b/c they haven’t seen each other in a while. I’m not opposed to epic filth. If it’s too specific or much do what you want because you’re fabulous<3</p><p>word count: 1268</p><p>warnings: sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth, Neck, Lips (NICK AMARO)

Your fingers were aching from playing the violin but you were en route to the bar, where you would see Nick off stage, instead of from onstage where you couldn’t touch him, or kiss him, or be with him.

The people in your orchestra were rowdy when you arrived, all clambering to order food or a drink, but you were shuffling through the swarming bodies to reach the only one you wanted to see, the one leaning against the bar with a drink in his hand, gazing at you.

You tried not to run to him, but it was so hard. You hadn’t seen him in months, traveling with your orchestra, but it was worth the wait. Nick looked just as handsome as he had when you bid him goodbye and when you finally wrapped your hand around his bicep, your other arm circling his waist, it was all worth it. Nick’s lips met yours in a haste, a rush, and you both sighed out in relief. His hand pressed tight against your upper back, pulling your body tighter against his.

He groaned your name and then pressed his forehead tight against yours. “I missed you so much, belleza,” Nick’s whisper was nearly silent in the bar but you still heard it, still felt his breath over your face.

“I wanted to come home everyday, Nicky,” You replied, “I wanted to come see you or bring you to me. It was so hard being away from you.” Nick kissed you again and laughed against your lips before pulling you into his lap on the barstool, keeping you close, warm and safe.

“I was so afraid that you were going to get hurt, that I wouldn’t be able to protect you.” His nose met your pulse and you sighed, taking a deep pull from his amber bottle because you hadn’t been able to drink and you needed alcohol to keep up with the way Nick’s hands moved up and down over your thighs, kissing the back of your neck. “You know,” His voice was rough, “I already paid for that drink. We can… Leave whenever you want.” The innuendo wasn’t lost on you so you tipped your head back as Nick nipped up the side of your neck, taking your earlobe in his mouth as he sighed, hips moving to rock against you. He was excited, eager, and you sighed once more. He sure knew how to get you eager, too.

But you weren’t going to let him rut against you in a bar full of people you knew, so you got up from Nick’s lap and took his hand, kissing his wrist before you sucked a hickey there, Nick’s head falling back as he moaned wantonly in the middle of the bar.

A few people turned to look, but you were both gone before they realized it was an NYPD detective making those porn worthy noises at your beck and call. His car, of course, wasn’t there, so you’d be forced to keep your hands to yourselves in a taxi. If Nick weren’t with NYPD, of course, you wouldn’t. What would be the point? People got handsy in taxis all the time but Nick had a reputation.

You’d have to wait until you got home.

And that took forever. Nick was practically panting in the taxi and you had to fish his wallet from his back pocket, had to pay the driver, had to drag Nick from the taxi with a tight hand on his crotch. He followed you, chasing the touch and Nick was desperate. You had never, ever seen Nick so desperate but you hadn’t been away for such a long period of time before. He pulled his shirt off and then yours, pressing tighter against you in an effort to kiss you harder, to melt into your body and become one being.

You let him, for a little bit, but when his weight was blanketed over you and he was keening, you pushed him over and threw your leg to hold Nick down at the hips. You grinned at him as he flushed, knowing already that it was because it was your turn to be in control, he was getting too needy.

For effect, you leaned down and just barely let your lips graze his ear, “I think I should be in control, don’t you think, Nick Amaro?” You let his last name trail over your tongue as Nick kissed desperately at your neck, whining. You liked that about him- Nick wasn’t as macho in bed as he was in life and he was usually in your control. A flip on what people thought he was like because he was so brazen outside.

You nipped at the shell of Nick’s ear, making sure to gyrate your hips just right. Nick clasped at your hips, fingers digging into your buttocks. You trailed a fingertip down Nick’s chest, pinching one nipple sharply on your way to unbutton his pants and flick his boxers against his skin. You slipped three fingers into his boxers, finally kissing him deeply before slipping your whole hand in, grasping him in a hand that still ached from playing violin but the moan that Nick choked out, voice raw like it was on fire, made the pain flee from your system.

He was mumbling, sounding like he was thanking God for you, when he nuzzled his nose into your cheek as you worked your hand, fast enough to make him moan but slow enough to make him beg, to give that edge of pain with each twist of your wrist. You watched in awe as Nick’s hands turned to claws, basically, as he writhed. Nick was near silent in bed, but the awestruck look on his face was enough to know you were getting the job done.

You pulled back, propping yourself up on an elbow to watch Nick’s face change, eyes wide and pupils blown as he prayed- he prayed- as you brought him closer to everything he wanted.

So you slowed down.

Why? Purely because you could. You loved watching Nick’s eyes go from glazed as they searched the ceiling to your face, panicked.

“What are you d-doing?” Nick’s sentence was broken by a moan as his hips rose to try and meet your hand faster, do something, “Please, bellaza.” He was strained and you grinned like a wolf, knowing that even though Nick wanted to have release but he also loved the game, loved the grin on your face, the way you lit up when he begged, pleaded, did everything he could to convince you to work him to his end.

Another choked groan echoed around the room and then NIck shut his eyes tightly, head pushing back to lift his shoulders off of the bed, sweat beading and beginning to roll down his chest. Nick looked at you, then, and you leaned down to lick a stripe of sweat off of his chest, a gasp tearing through the air as Nick came, edged for too long and too aroused by your tongue on his chest.

As he came down from his high you mouthed at his neck, slowly stroking him through as you moved up to his lips to kiss them. They were swollen and warm, and he was still gasping but you loved every second of it.

You kissed him gently, then, when you removed your hand from his boxers. And Nick kissed you back, hands softening on your body before they climbed slowly to cradle your face as Nick whispered, never unconnecting your lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
